International Patent Applications WO98/31674, WO99/31071, WO99/31090 and WO99/47505 disclose phthalazinone derivatives having selective PDE4 inhibitory properties. In the International patent application WO01/19818 phthalazinone derivatives with PDE3/4 inhibitory properties are disclosed. In the International Patent Application WO94/12461 and in the European Patent Application EP 0 763 534 3-aryl-pyridazin-6-one and arylalkyl-diazinone derivatives are described as selective PDE4 inhibitors.